I'll See Your Heart And Raise You Mine
by Unidentified Child
Summary: -Not Finishing/ Closed-
1. Chill Factor

**Nervous And Innocence**

Rating: T

Pairing: UlquiHime (Many more, if I think of them sometime)

Disclaimer & Author's Notes: A UlquiHime, that I guess could go with the storyline (as well as anyone could write, assuming you don't know the manga's outcome). It starts at about a time after chapter 240, where Luppi gets fried. Some parts fit in, and some are just sick concoctions from my own little mind. **Enjoy **(And, do remember to Read and REPLY!! Comments are nice )...

Bleach and any of its wonderful characters do not belong to me. Nor does the song "Nervous And Innocence", by Eve Of Destiny.

* * *

**I**

**Chill Factor**

_"the nights are so long for you, far far far into the dark tonight,_

_be haunted by a nightmare"_

_It all happened so fast._

_Almost too fast, to be precise._

_There she was- Inoue Orihime- with the world spinning before her dazed slate eyes. Everyone stood in awe, watching the human reject their 'former' Espada's arm. Then, a simple cero incinerated one of their own. No one seemed to have a care in the world: Wonderwyss, Ulquiorra, Yami, and Aizen included. Everything and everyone just melted into the fray of ash, cero, and Grimmjow's maniacal laughter. All bled into a puddle of chaos._

_And, there she was, frozen with doe eyes in fear. She stood within the eye of a brewing storm._

_Soon enough, Orihime found herself in a white-wash cell, not too big, and not too small. Though it had a high ceiling for space, and was furnished with essentials, the tangerine haired female had no feeling of comfort. No feeling of being at 'home'. All there was to do was rot, sleep, or stare out the tiny window provided to her, complete with bars for that prisoner-esque touch._

_With her legs tucked gently below her tense form, Orihime stared longingly out her window. With no food and no company, she was left to reminisce, while the milky moon of Las Noches loomed above head and carried her thoughts into oblivion. Then, the walls would carefully close in.._

"Wh-What?!"

Bolting up from her plush ivory couch, Orihime laid a soft palm to her forehead. Sweat dripped from her pale and shaken face with a heavy fill, and all the girl could do was throw her sheets aside to hug her knees close. The prisoner swallowed the lump slowly forming in her throat.

"...Another nightmare...Just another nightmare," Orihime murmured, wiping her cheeks with the material of her uniform. Calmly repeating some sort of repressing mantra, she then sighed lightly. "Just a nightmare, Hime...Just a nightmare...Just some memory. One...you're currently living in."

Orihime then laid once again on her back, and looked to the high ceiling. Her body would not stop trembling, though. The anxiety she had been through for the last past months had been non-stop. Grimmjow's routine fits of rage, Nnoitra's random moments of voyeurism and 'fun', and the constant reminder of her namaka's dangerous mission from her captor all were eating away at her stability; it all got to her.

"It'll be over soon...I know it..."

Despite the feeling of weakness and emptiness, though, she tried her best to stay strong-willed. Making the best of a complicated situation was her specialty, after all. Orihime had decided that nothing would tear her down, or allow her to cave in. If there was one thing the human girl had realized about Las Noches, it was 'dog-eat-dog' or 'every-man-for-himself'. Getting worked up, or reminiscing that she was stuck in a cell wouldn't help her here. Not at all. With that, she pulled her sheets back over her trembling form, and nuzzled the rather large pillow supporting her rusted locks. There was a single nit that picked at her though, night after night-

" I know there is no sun here, but why does it have to be _so_ cold, all the time...? I wish I had more sheets..."

_**...**_

"_So, Cuatro_"

To his dismay, Ulquiorra peered over his shoulder at hill caller. The slightest of frowns tugged at his bi-colored lips, as they parted for an inevitable sigh.

"...Nnoitra Jiruga."

The taller arrancar flashed his infamous Cheshire grin, strutting to the side of his 'brother'. Arms folded, he looked down at Ulquiorra, whose emerald eyes were impassively on the opaque floor below. Behind the two was a lower servant arrancar, who pushed along a cart with the girl's breakfast.

"Going to greet Pat-sama, are we?"

"Yes, but that is none of your concern. Find business elsewhere."

The other sensed a little annoyance in his higher ranked 'companion', and chuckled, "My, my...Touchy, aren't we?"

"These meetings vex me, if you wish to know. I see no reason for your rambling, so...I will ask: what do you want?"

"Well, Lil' ol' me just wanted to tag along, and see what Pet-sama was up to. Now, is that a problem?"

Suddenly, the latter motioned for his follower to halt, and he stood to look single-eyed espada in what could have been frustration. A hand came to rest upon the hilt of his zanpaktou- Ulquiorra's ebony nails tapped the lime green grip. His gazed hardened, as he calmly spoke.

"Do you wish to keep your genitalia?"

"Say what?" The fifth furrowed his brow and shown his cocky posture, hands firmly placed at his hips.

"Do not ask such idiotic questions."

"Don't make threats, _Ulqui_."

"It is not a threat...It is a promise."

The servant pushed ahead, and Ulquiorra regained his poise, shoving off as well. Nnoitra crossed his arms over his chest once more, and leaned against the wall, scoffing. "Damn kill-joy. Ain't ever going to let up, is he? Whatever."

He continued to watch Ulquiorra and his underling travel down the hall, until he paused at a door, then entered.

_**...**_

"Woman, breakfa..st..."

Ulquiorra's stone-like facade dropped, as he saw before him the prisoner sleeping tranquilly on her couch. She was tucked into a ball, hugging her sheets close. He shook his head and went to her side, then leaned a bit over her unconcious form. Raising his reiatsu, Ulquiorra cleared his throat. Orihime stirred, then her thick lashes fluttered, as her eyes tiredly opened. She let out a squeak of surprise, shot up, and pressed herself back into the back of her couch.

"G-Good morning, Ulquiorra-sama," she murmured timidly, while her fingers still clenched her thin sheets. Ulquiorra's mechanical gaze went from Orihime, to the cart, then back. She blinked in confusion, then smelt the aroma of steamed rice and vegitables. Biting her lower lip, Orihime tilted her head. "Breakfast?"

"Indeed. Now, sit up, and remove those sheets from your body-" The Cuarto Espada swiftly turned, as his coat tails whirled to meet with his fleeting being. He exchanged words with the servant, and grasped the tray of food. The echo of the trolley's wheels resonated of into the long halls, signaling that they were left alone. Ulquiorra then went back, handing her the food.

"-you act as if I am about to strike you."

"You...startled me, was all," she replied, and slowly receiving her meal. Orihime sat at the edge of the spot and placed her food on her lap. Her fingers picked up the piece of pewterware and idly poked her rations. "I'm still not used to your early visits."

"How so? I enter your room, every morning, at about the same time. Are you not used to the redundant occurrence of my visits, over these two months?"

"Not really, I mean...Not everyone thinks they'll just wake up with someone looming over them."

Silence weighed down at that moment, and Orihime found herself eating those words. Under her veil of sun-kissed bangs, she could see Ulquiorra's fists go into his hamaka's pockets. His visage kept its almost dignified, but still expression. His eyes closed briefly, then opened again.

"If you had awakened previously to my entrance, you would not experience such. But, if you insist on sleeping in, would you like for me to speak with Aizen-sama about another espada to bring your morning meals? Perhaps, Nnoitra, or Szayel-Aporro?"

Though his response was ever-so placid and quiet, it still sent a chill up Orihime's spine. Her fork paused, and she choked on her breath- if even only for a second. Nnoitra, or Szayel-Aporro? Nnoitra wouldn't just hover over her, oh no. He would have his way with her- sleeping or not. As for Szayel, from what she knew of the Octava Espada, she would not rather greet the morning with him. For all Orihime could imagine, the rosy haired arrancar would have a scalpel and needle in hand, ready to see what made her tick.

"G-Gomen," she finally murmured back to Ulquiorra. "It's just that...Ano..."

"What, woman?" Said espada scanned over his charge, noticing that she had indeed looked fatigued, and her face wasn't filled with its usual peachy color. She seemed somewhat empty, and sick. "Are you ill?"

"Oh, no, no, no, Ulquiorra-sama! It's just that...I can't sleep very well at night."

Ulquiorra blinked, "And, I can solve this problem?"

"More sheets would be nice...I mean, it gets chilly, especially at night time, and it keeps me up."

The other just stood, before opening his mouth once more. He then transfixed his unnerving stare on his captive. "So, you suggest that it is the breeze through your window that keeps you up?"

"Mhm!" Orihime agreed. "It's just so cold! I was wondering if maybe, possibly, I could get more sheets, or a thick blanket!"

Silence rested on them again, just before the fourth stiffly nodded.

"I will bring the matter to Aizen-sama, then see what can be done. As for now, I have errands, and meetings. I will return by lunch time."

The espada took his leave, but not before reminding Orihime again that she must clear her plate, just like every other morning. Her door gently closed, and laying back on her couch, she tipped her head over the armrest to observe the mellow beams of the moon. Sure, Orihime was a tad more satisfied with the new sheets coming later, but she'd still lose sleep. There was no cure Ulquiorra could bring her for the chilling nightmares she had.

* * *

-_Boring, nice, or anything else on your mind? Tell me! ... As for the title of this story, it came to me from a song I've been listening to on repeat. It's by Eve Of Destiny, and Kozi (The guitarist, I believe), is formerly of Malice Mizer (Another gothquie-esque band I find much inspiration in). It can describe Orihime's situation with Ulquiorra and Aizen quite well (even just her experience in Las Noches). I will put them on my profile for view. I'm sorry, if it was a little bland, or anyone was OOC, but I promise for longer, more structured chapters, next time! Remember to review! And, constructive criticism is welcome, as well._


	2. Appeasement

**Nervous And Innocence**

Rating: M (for Grimmjow's major potty mouth)

Pairing: UlquiHime (Many more, if I think of them sometime)

Disclaimer & Author's Notes:Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I love them all, and it helps me to know that people like my story! For one of you in particular, you asked for more struggle, and action, so I will try my hardest (scout's honor)!! Cookies for EVERYONE For those of you reading, here is another installment of Nervous And Innocence!!

Bleach and any of its wonderful characters do not belong to me. Nor does the song "Nervous And Innocence", by Eve Of Destiny. By the way, Ulquiorra's thoughts are in _italics_. Get ready for a buttload of refreshing Ulqui-ness...

* * *

**II**

**Appeasement**

_"__T__he slave feels at ease and thirsty at the pleasure in your idea__"_

It was about mid-afternoon, from what Ulquiorra could sense, and about time he had come to his master with the woman's needs. As he entered the spacious conservatory, the espada bowed in respect. Before the gargantuan drop-off stood both Ichimaru and Tousen, with the smaller Wonderwyss latching himself to Tousen's leg. The two said nothing, and Ulquiorra approached, hands idly within his deep pockets. Above the Cuatra Espada, perched upon his marble throne, was the Lord of Las Noches- Aizen Sousuke. A firm , up-turned palm supported his resting chin, as the ex-shinigami looked below to his subordinate. The man's gaze fixed on his loyal follower with care.

"You wanted to speak with me, Ulquiorra-san?"

"It is regarding the woman; Inoue Orihime."

Aizen blinked with an expression that could only be perceived as wonder. A paternal smile graced the thin lips of his sharp face, and the brunette sat upright. Hands clasped and folded onto his lap, he nodded. "Do tell me what you have found out, Ulquiorra-san."

"It has come to my attention, Aizen-sama, that the female requires more linens. She has told me earlier that the temperature of her room keeps her from resting properly. For your purposes with her, this could be a problem, if she is not at your standards."

His commander seemed very interested with the arrancar's choice of words and relaxed a bit into his seat.

"Well, now...I except that as Orihime-san's caretaker, you will make sure that our hospitality is nothing less than acceptable. She is our guest, and it would be very rude for us not to hear her out, correct?"Ulquiorra noted that as Aizen had said this, a tiny smirk revealed itself, and that his tone had a slightly less chiding ring to it.

_He is serious?_ _Much to my distaste... I mean not to question Aizen-sama's wishes, but...She is a prisoner. His captive...My charge. Such consideration on her behalf is time wasted. But, if it is what Aizen-sama sees as fit..._" -Very well, Aizen-sama. I will...make sure the female is...taken care of." The statement lingering from with own tongue gave the hollow a sour palate.

"I appreciate your effort. You are indeed my most trusted informant. You may return to your duties."

"Yes, sir...," with that, Ulquiorra turned face, and exited the throne room, as the towering doors came to a quiet close.

Ulquiorra strode down the hallway, thinking over his situation, when a thundering crash was heard from a ways beyond. Curious as to find the problem, he sped up with his sonido to snuff out the problem. As he sensed the reiatsu and closed in, Grimmjow and Yami came into sight. A minuscule grunt wandered from the apathetic arrancar, as the racket worsened. Both men were in each other's face, as the bulkier one was against the newly cracked wall, being grabbed by the lapel of his stark uniform. The turquoise haired hollow snarled in rage.

"You hear me, you damn ape! If you go steppin' on my foot, again, I'll lop your fucking empty head clear off your shoulders!!"

" Ya don't own Las Noches, so quit yer bitchin, and watch the hell ya are, Sexta! You were the one with his damn head in the clouds, just sittin' out in the hall!!"

"-Said the fatass!" The Sexta Espada interjected, fiercely baring his fanged teeth. His voice was threateningly laced with a low hiss.

"...Trash..."

A heavy, long pause hit the air, as Ulquiorra made his existence known, and both brawlers ceased their actions. Grimmjow loosened his hold on Yami, but intensified his glare toward his heated rival. He growled angrily. They instantly got into an intimidating stare down.

" 'The hell you want, Cuatra?!"

"If what Yami says is true, exclude yourself from your delusional power-complex, and go about your duties. Unless, you rather face consequences for your rash behavior."

"Aw," the lower ranked espada mockingly cooed, allowing his complexion to free up. "Am I keepin' you from your rest, Sleeping Beauty? Or, you just going out to play as Aizen's faithful bitch, to keep order?"

"Do not test me, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques... Your obnoxious roars are bringing me to a migraine."

"Or, what, huh? You gonna tattle on me? Tell Aizen I pissed off his boot-lickin', brown-nosin' lapdog?" Grimmjow teased thickly, making sure to get the point across that he really didn't give a flying fuck what Ulquiorra wanted, or what he was trying to get done. The once flat, serious facade he held so long, made a 180 and turned out into a full-blown Grimmjow-esque grin- so much, even the teeth detailing his mask's bone stretched into place. His tense hands completely disregarded the tenth espada, and stuffed themselves in the billowing hamaka adorning Grimmjow's lower half. The freed Yami spared his partner a look of rage, before going off on his own. As for Grimmjow, he made his way toward Ulquiorra.

"T'ch. Gimme a break, Ulquiorra...Go watch sugartits and make your 'merry' way, or I'll give you a major headache, and split that damn helmet of yours in two."

'_Sugartits'...? ...The woman, perhaps. It does not surprise me. An espada's ranking clearly exhibits his standing among Aizen-sama's army. Then again, it was Yami and himself arguing, over something that was not important-_

Ulquiorra gave a mental, heavy sigh; _I am surrounded by trash, every which way I look._

Amongst his own thoughts, he had not noticed that Grimmjow was but in a foot of his radius, still airing out that idiotic grin of his. He leaned in, chuckling .

"You seem a bit distracted...Or, are you thinkin' about how badly Imma beat your ass when you quit your complaining'?"

"Keep your improbable notions to yourself, Sexta," Ulquiorra stated coolly, as if Grimmjow was not about to get under his skin. Truth be told, he did to a degree. To a level that if Aizen wished it, the Cuatra Espada would bury his zanpaktou in between Grimmjow's collarbone- no second thoughts required.

It was obvious at that time that Grimmjow was becoming flustered from the lax form in which Ulquiorra spoke. Gritting his teeth, his face closed in, until his superior could feel his heated breath- could hear the rage bubbling so clear in his venomous scoff- almost silent, though filled with enough acid to inquire the meaning. "C'mon, Cuatra. Here and now- you and I. Draw yer sword, if you ain't some pansy, just runnin' his mouth..."

"I do not wish to partake in your childish qualms."

Grimmjow's excited grin flaunted, and he frowned, backing up a little. Straightening himself out, he spat, "Just like I thought: all bark, and no bite...I don't see what the hell _Master Asshole_ sees in you. You can't even present a challenge when someone gives -"

Grimmjow found himself literately lost for words, as Ulquiorra's blade was directly before his open mouth. Sweat manifested on his forehead, then slowly trailed down his nose, then jaw, falling soundlessly to the floor below. When the two once again locked gazes, he saw that the other's irises had slitted, and the usually nuclear green of his eyes dulled to a dark olive, barely covered by his ebony bangs. Ulquiorra's reiatsu had grown into a dangerous degree.

"Aizen-sama sees a being who has enough intellect to know when he must keep himself silent, lest he dig himself a deeper hole than he has already climbed into...And, it is **Aizen-sama**, you ungrateful pig."

His zanpaktou withdrew from its offensive manner, and clicked as it went back within the security of its sheathe. Ulquiorra eloquently shifted opposite of Grimmjow, going to find his servant. The hallway once again fell victim to a rich silence, with Grimmjow as its resident. Bringing his fingers to his rough lips, the Sexta Espada leered. After he pulled back, the fiery arrancar saw the fresh, warm crimson on his fingertips. Grimmjow snorted.

"Fucker pricked me..."

**...**

A light melody carried on through the openness of the prisoner's room.

" Ra, a ramen's ra! Shi, a shingawga's shoji shi"

Orihime sat slouched on the rouge rug of her cell, whistling and singing a happy tune to pass the time. Her impatient fingers snagged at some loose threads, ripping them clean from their bindings. In her still hand was a tiny bundle of red fibers. She smiled, continuing her song.

"Do, a drunk dragon's dooooo...Re, electric comic's, re...Mi, electric comic's, mi! Fa, an alfalfa's-"

Her focus was cut short by the sound going ajar. Orihime looked up, brushing her bangs aside, then smiled again at the irritated Ulquiorra, with his servant. Her wide, steel-tinted orbs gleamed in bliss.

"Good afternoon, Ulquiorra-sama!"

Her enterer stole a glance at the servant, then went to the energetic mass that was Inoue Orihime. He frowned invisibly, fidgeting with his fingers hidden in hamaka _She is rather enthusiastic. Much more than this 'morning'. How odd. I must see what she has done, to keep herself in such high spirits. _

Ulquiorra waved a dismissive hand to the other arrancar, who took it as his cue to leave. Then, he grasped the handle of the trolley his servant pushed along, and bought it in the room. On it was a tray of chicken and rice, with two, thick, white blankets. This caught Orihime's attention.

"You got the blankets I asked for," she muttered with some pleased pizazz. Honestly, Orihime had thought Ulquiorra wouldn't have cared, and just blown off her plea for more blankets. "Thank you."

"Aizen-sama has said that you must be treated hospitably, thus, I had the servant fetch you more linens. And...?"

"Hm?"

Taking a few steps forward, the ebony haired hollow came to stand in front of the lounging girl. His eyes darted about her means of entertainment, inquisitively. He then stopped his search at the sight of the cinnabar strands in her procession. "...Why are you yanking those threads from this rug?"

"Well, I got bored, then, figured that I should find something fun to do! So, I sat down, went to work, and began to sing!"

"..._Fun_?..._Work_?" He questioned in slight confusion. Ulquiorra's mind was stuck on her weird conception. He received a ginger nod in return and a handful of the rug's material. Eying the pile in his right hand, his fingers plucked out, small, short strand, as he hardly raised an eyebrow. Said espada handed Orihime back her 'pile-of-fun-and-work', while he changed the subject. "Put down that mess. Your meal has arrived."

"Alright...," she sighed, looking somewhat bored already.

Inoue got to her feet carefully, then sat at the over sized couch with an 'omph'. She watched as Ulquiorra grabbed her tray and handed it to her in one motion. Orihime went right to eating her food, when she saw her keeper take a seat in her white chair across the room. Something must have been bothering him, because even Inoue could tell that Ulquiorra had been a bit frazzled. His legs were crossed quite close and his hands dove right back into their pockets. Even his upper lips twitched as he hung his head, eyes closed.

"What happened?"

"Pardon?" Ulquiorra averted his eyes to the woman.

"You seem very tense, Ulquiorra-san...And, your face isn't in its usual 'blankness'."

"Blank...ness?" He found himself raising his brow once more. _What an odd woman, indeed..._ "Elaborate."

"Well, Ulquiorra-san is usually all-" Inoue stilled for a moment, placing her chopsticks on the tray. She then mustered the most apathetic, uncaring face she could. "-but, today, you are-" Orihime fixed her expression, so that her upper lips was tugged at right corner. After explaining herself, Orihime saw the arrancar look even more confused than before, so she furthered her questions. "Did the noise in the halls have to do with you?"

"It is nothing, woman. Eat your food."

Orihime decided to press on, as she tried to figure out what was wrong. It wasn't because she was being nosy. She was just...worried?

"Ulquiorra-san, what happened? I can feel your reiatsu, and it's not like normal."

This was true. Beneath his tranquil, silent, stony exterior, Ulquiorra was aggravated. His run-in with Grimmjow had left him annoyed. After some prodding and picking, Ulquiorra finally sat up, explaining himself. If he didn't, it would just result in more interrogating. He already had acquired a building migraine, and the Cuatra Espada wasn't fond of aspirin in the least.

"...That was but a problem with the Sexta Espada. He does not know when it is appropriate to keep himself quiet, and I had shown him a simple example of when one must do so."

"Oh...Well, to each his own!"

_She is an unreal optimist...Though, her strong will has me baffled._

No words were shared from this period on; at least until Ulquiorra got up to exit the cell. The young girl hummed her tune, while she was once again at her rug. He collected up Orihime's tray and utensils, snapping her from her continuous game.

"Yes?"

"Do you require anything else?"

He did not get a response right away, so Ulquiorra went for the door. But, before he could leave, he felt her tiny grasp about his thin wrist. The Cuatra Espada peered over his blind spot, then felt Orihime let go.

"What is it, woman?"

"It would be nice if I could get out of my room, once in a while. This place gets boring...lonely."

_What is she getting at? A prisoner is __**meant**__ to be kept in their cell, as a __**prisoner**__. Does she think she can waltz around Las Noches as she pleases? _

"Woman, you are a prisoner of war, not a respected guest. Even if so were true, do you really believe Aizen-sama would grant you access outside your room?"

"...Gomen,"Orihime frowned and turned away. She laced her fingers together and sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

She heard her door open, then close with a quick, quiet groan. Ulquiorra _might_ have brought Orihime her blankets, but she shouldn't have expected much more. Like her caretaker had said, she was a prisoner. Ulquiorra wasn't being cruel in her eyes; he was only doing his job.

**...**

"I have heard from your brothers that there seemed to be a problem with Grimmjow, earlier."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra bowed, tipping his head. "He was about to fight with Yami. So, I had taken Grimmjow into account, stopping him before any other damage could be done."

Aizen, still in his position from hour ago, only nodded, even as Ulquiorra went on to say that he deserved punishment. This humored Aizen to the point he was truly pleased from his espada's behavior. He raised a hand outright, as if to stop Ulquiorra mid-explanation. Clearing his throat, the brunette caused his fourth in command to look upward.

"Yes?"

"I see nothing wrong with your actions, Ulquiorra-san. So, I see no reason to punish you. Your dear brother, on the other hand...He has been given new orders, due to his inability to receive directions and use them accordingly. More importantly, wish to know how your time with our guest went."

"...Excuse me, Aizen-sama?" The fourth fidgeted with his fingers buried in his pockets.

"How was Orihime-chan, during the period of time you spent together?"

"Oh- forgive me," Ulquiorra stood straight, pulling on his surcoats's cuffs. "When I had entered her room, the woman was on her floor, pulling threads from her rug. She said that she was bored, and wanted something 'fun' to do. And, I remember her singing, If I heard right."

"Did she eat alright?"

"Yes," _-for once..._ "-and then when I had asked the woman if she needed anything else, she asked for permission to leave her room."

The ex-shinigami sat for some time, tapping his fingers against his prominent jawline, as the other stood quiet. His umber eyes traveled to Ulquiorra and he smirked. "Ulquiorra-san, I have a new mission for you."

"The task?"

Aizen's smirk widened for a second, then disappeared just as quick. He quit his tapping his chin, and found his idea. "I want you to spend time with Orihime-chan. Maybe, you can get her to speak with you about her personal problems- find out what makes her weak; what makes her strong. Be...friendly. Any information you obtain can help us greatly toward our cause."

_Spend time...with the woman._

"Aizen-sama, I do so, already. She cried in front of me. She has begged for me to give here rights...From what I can conclude, the female-"

Ulquiorra heard his master chuckle, then raised his eyebrow the slightest. His lips paused on their own.

"Ulquiorra-san...I want for you to get closer to her. Be a bit more understanding. See Orihime-chan longer, everyday...On your part, do with her as you see fit. You have my full permission with your intentions."

Emerald irises thickened with a darker tone, and his body tensed. Why the thought of spending more time with Inoue Orihime irked him, the Cuatra Espada didn't know. Something in his gut just sort of dropped, then settled thickly. Ulquiorra thanked Aizen for his time, and left in his proper fashion, on his way to the woman's room. Aizen kept his eyes on the large, closing doors.

"Aizen-sama Whatcha thinkin' about? Y'seem a lil' preoccupied."

The leader smiled at Gin's comment, features softening. "I am just going over something...What do you think, Tousen-san?"

"The Cuatra Espada is apprehensive, though it might not show."

"My Ulquiorra-san, _apprehensive_? No, no, Tousen-san." Aizen briefly shook his head. "I have faith in his capabilities. If anything, Ulquiorra-san is my most trusted espada. His judgment is of sound mind. I believe he will keep Orihime-chan in good health. "

**... **

"I am coming inside."

Orihime heard Ulquiorra's voice outside her door, as she tilted her head. He had already fed her, so why was he coming back? Maybe, he was going to force Orihime to do something? Or, an espada went rogue, so he was going to warn her! He might have had a snack for her!!

The human girl went through various scenarios in her head, totally ignoring the man before her- hands joined behind himself and eyes locked on her.

"I am here to escort you outside. Get on your feet, woman."

Inoue's eyes widened. Had she heard him correctly?

"I-I...can go outside?"

"Did I stutter, woman?" The serpentine male turned on his heel, heading to the door. "Now, follow me. We are going to the desert sands."

Doing so, his captive huffed and crossed her arms. Ulquiorra went ahead, save the human at her doorway. Without looking back, he calmly said, "What is it?"

"I know you're doing something good for me, but..."

"But?"

Orihime nervously rubbed at her upper arm, keeping her gaze at the cold floor. As she went to face ahead, she met the arrancar's stare. A blush crept to her ample cheeks. Her reply was shyly whispered.

"Could you call me Orihime? When you call me 'Woman'...It's really hard-sounding, and cruel."

"Come, woman."

"Not until you call me something decent!" It was as if her attitude made a complete U-turn. Orihime lightly stomped a foot in protest. She held up strong against Ulquiorra's intimidating glare, sending him one of her own. All the espada could do was stand still. She was a sight.

_Inoue Orihime, you are a strong woman. I will not ignore that, but you will know your place among Aizen-sama, and his Espada.I will only let you up a little bit...But, this is for Aizen-sama's purpose. Not my own._

"Follow me now, Inoue-san."

"...Thank you."

* * *

_Somewhat_ longer (at 3,712 words D: ), I guess. I wanted to make this fic more interesting, so I added the Grimmjow scene, with Ulquiorra. I mean, come on. Grimmjow is the epitaph of all that is drama, struggle, and snide! I think it was a bit overdone (because, I'm used to rping with my friends as Ulquiorra. Writing as Grimmjow is NOT my forte. Sorry if anyone was OOC). And, Orihime's song is what you might remember from the first volume of the manga (right before she gets hit by the car, and then before she sees Ichigo and Rukia). I love that song :3

Anyway- compliments, comments, or complaints? You review, and I'll see what I can do!

For your next dose of UlquiHime, I only ask for ten reviews! More reviews means more action, conflict, and maybe even a bit of fluff? Well, if you keep giving me inspiration, I might just give you some romance! Thank you for reading (for those of you who did), and more thanks for those who will review! Keep me going! You guys are my fuel!


End file.
